Naren Obosa
Count Naren Obosa is a human bard who played a major part in the 16th Aprilian-Markavian War Panic and the 97th Markavain Succession War. He would later go on to be a leading figure fighting in the Last Titan War, and was eventually crowned the new Emperor of Markavia. Early Life and Family Naren was born in a small village far up in the mountains of the free lands, founded many hundreds of years ago by a group of elves and humans hoping to find stability rare in their old homeland of Aprilia who were taken under the protection of a small clan of silver dragons. His mother was the village mystic and storyteller, often said to be descended from the union of one of the first settlers and one of the dragons. Naren spent his youth listening, learning from her tales and assisting her in her duties. Most expected him to take her role once he came of age. Early career as a bard Instead, a growing sense of wanderlust developed and he departed his home town, traveling across the free lands with the merchant caravans as a wandering bard, picking up the new tales from the outside world all the while. It was at this time that he first met the young dragoness Syrilae--who was herself a member of the same clan placing Naren's village under their protection and left for the same reason as he did--though she did not recognize him at the time and Naren would not know of her true identity until after the defeat of Miranda. The two traveled together for some time, though eventually parted ways when Syrilae was pulled back home by troubling rumors from her kin in the Empires while Naren remained untroubled and dedicated to his minor adventures. Soon after this, Naren fell in with a company of elvish merchants from Aprilia, playing for them as they made the tour of the cities in the free lands until the caravan was ambushed by a pack of orcs, the merchants slaughtered or driven off and Naren captured. Eventually Mercenary career In the spring of the year 42056 IE, Obosa was rescued by a group of mercenaries gathered by Angokor The Younger, who was gathering mercenaries for an unknown purpose. Obosa had been held captive by a band of orcs in the same fortress which the group was plundering for spell components. It was at this time that he encountered the orc Gurk the Unreliable, with whom he would maintain a lasting friendship. Markavian Civil War Late in 42056, the group was dispatched to the Markavian Empire as undercover agents of the Aprilian Empire due to the war scare between the two empires. While there, a mercenary company assassinated Markavian Empress Fiona Wolfgard, throwing the nation into civil war between rival noble families. Obosa was contracted by Roger Copperbottom to assassinate rival leader Carrie Thornhelm, whose death would secure the throne for Copperbottom. Obosa temporarily married Thornhelm, and then killed her. This turned into a double-cross, however, when Thornhelm's body was used as a focal point to allow her army into Copperbottom's stronghold, leading to the extinction of Clan Copperbottom and Thornhelm's coronation. In recognition of his service, Obosa was elevated to the rank of count and given Copperbottom's former holdings. Category:Persons Category:PCs The Return of MirandaCategory:Nobles The Last Titan War While the rest of the party focused their attention elsewhere, Naren assisted in preparing his lands and the rest of war-torn Markavia, as well as assisting his allies in Aprilia. He lead a large portion of the army against the goblin forces during the final battle, and is one of the three heroes to charge into the shadow and defeat Miranda before she could gain full power over the Heart. While the goddess Eafoth sacrificed herself to hold Miranda back before the entrance could collapse, Naren and Aryana managed to flee back onto the battlefield as the goblins were routed and the war ended. Aftermath and Empire Naren was crowned Emperor of Markavia in the aftermath of the battle as one of the few survivors amongst the Markavian nobility. He took Aryana--herself granted great titles in the absence of other lords or ladies to claim the land--as his first wife in this time, siring six children with her while spending much of his early reign trying to repair the damage of the war, building a functioning economy and infrastructure out of the wreckage with remarkable success. A year later, he took the Empress Coriandra of Aprilia as a wife, siring five additional children and sealing their personal friendship with blood. Following the death of Empress Coriandra and the ascension of their eldest daughter to the Aprilian throne, Naren abdicated his own position as Emperor of Markavia to his eldest son with Aryana, spending the brief years before her death living quietly on the estate once belonging to the Copperbottom family. When she too died, Naren set off to adventure once again, spending the next decade traveling around the world on his own, before finally returning to his old village. There, he once more met the dragoness Syrilae--one of the few survivors of her kind from the war, along with the dragons Naren had cared for and a few scattered individuals--and began to court her. The two eventually wed, and while Naren has taken other wives from amongst the elvish nobility in the time since, he spends much of the time in the present day within the small hamlet of his hometown visiting with her. Current While Naren's grandchildren now sit the thrones of Markavia and Aprilia, he still survives into the present day and retains the noble title of Count. Despite this, most of his time is spent away from his holdings, visiting his old home village or traveling to meet friends and acquaintances he has picked up in the years since the war.